Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{y + 1}{5y - 6} - \dfrac{-2y + 2}{5y - 6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{y + 1 - (-2y + 2)}{5y - 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{y + 1 + 2y - 2}{5y - 6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{3y - 1}{5y - 6}$